


The wild cards resurgence

by Adsol



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Destiny, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Lots and lots of JoJo references, Love Confessions, Murder Mystery, Screw Destiny, Social Links, Soulmates, Swearing, Teen Angst, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), Vaginal Sex, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: It's been a few months since Yu narukami left Inaba and while the investigation team had problems at first they adjusted but what happens when another set of murder's happen throughout Inaba and he's not there to stop it well it's up to Sora Sasaki to deal with it but this time he'll have a new team of persona users at his side it's time for a new team to take the stage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for persona usage_**

**Sora's pov**

I sat in the car while we drove to our new town I in all honesty was happy to be going as living in Saitama was getting difficult my mother said "hey Sora are you looking forward to it" I said "yeah mom don't worry" I kept sitting feeling a bit dizzy  **stupid carsickness** I've always been bad when it comes down to car journeys I suddenly felt myself nodding off. I all of a sudden heard what sounded like a opera singer when I came to I saw a man with silver hair similar to my own and a older looking gentleman with a longer nose the strange looking man said "greetings young man and welcome to the velvet room my name is Igor what might yours be" I said "it's Sora Sasaki now if it's not rude to ask what is this place" he said "as I said it is the velvet room a place that exists between dream and reality mind and matter you young man are a guest in this room" I said "so it's kinda like a mind palace but not one I myself created how spectacular" he said it is indeed now let me introduce my assistant" the silver haired man said "hello my name is Theodore but you can call me Theo" he did a respectful bow that was when I asked "um Igor was it I have to ask why does this place look like a cargo plane" he said "the velvet room shapes itself to show how the guest feels in their heart" he went on to say "you sir are going to be going on a journey soon one that will bring you many allies and one that will require you to face a deadly calamity one that threatens the future of your world" I asked "how can I stop it" he said "let's ask the cards shall we" he pulled out a set of tarot cards and began shuffling them he than pulled out one that made him say "ah the moon in the upright position it seems you will be faced with a mystery during your journey one that shall cost many lives" before I could ask anything else I woke up from my slumber.

"Big brother wake up come on wake up" I felt someone shaking me I said "hey relax Yuga I'm up" my little brother said "oh I was worried you didn't wake up" I said "hey relax little buddy i just had a nap now let's get in" he pouted saying "I'm not little" I just patted his his head while getting my bags to head indoors. I entered the house with Yuga saying "it's so big in here" while gigiling happily I mean it was a massive upgrade from that apartment we had in the city I said "yeah it's big isn't it Yuga now I call dibs on the biggest room" he said "no it's mine" me and him than raced up to go for the biggest room.

I as expected won the race that and me being older I had the biggest claim to the room I now have I sat on my bed saying "what a day and that dream of that guy Igor was it really a dream ah what the hell I'm tired" I fell into my bed sheets drifting of to sleep. That was when I woke up this time in a dark area it looked like a forest as the trees gave of that impression I said "hello anyone out there" there was no answer I in typical horror movie fashion moved forward to look around that was when I heard a giggle from somebody I said "who's there come on out" but before I knew it I had to avoid a strike from what seemed like a dagger I said "ok this needs to stop" then I heard a deep and malevolent voice say "you can't stop me not with that feeble power you humans can only see what's on the surface" I got up trying to hit him with him replying "it seems there's some fight in you this is a suprise" he disappeared with me trying to go for him but in the end it was all for nothing.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to clarify about the new team it'll have some cannon characters and a few original characters what there persona's are well only time will tell.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for persona usage_**

**Sora's pov**

I got dressed after having breakfast although in my mind I was still thinking of my dream last night i mean sure I said it was a dream but it felt so real same as meeting Igor ah no time for that I need to get to school that was when I heard a strange noise in my room I looked back to see a shaded area on my mirror I brushed it off saying "one day I'll prove that your a gateway to another world" after that I set of with Yuga to go to my new school. I was walking along the school path sadly Yuga left as he had to go another way for his school since he's only in primary school I did eventually reach the gates of my school seeing the sign for Yasogami high I was told about it before I came to Inaba as I'm coming here as a second year I said "into the abyss".

I walked to the faculty office to be lead by my teacher that was when I saw a boy with slicked back hair who had dropped a keyring I picked it up saying "hey I think you dropped this" he said "thanks wait I haven't seen you around before" I said "I've just transferred here so I'm still trying to get my bearings" I rubbed the back of my hair while giving the boy a light-hearted smile he said "well it's nice to meet you actually what's your name I didn't ask" I said "I'm Sora Sasaki and it's nice to meet you" he said "I'm Naoki Konishi I hope you enjoy your time here" he began walking of with me heading to the faculty office. I got there with a I'd say middle aged woman saying "ah you must be the new transfer student welcome my dear" I wanted to point out her conduct but I'm far too tired to do so  **God damn neighbors drinking all night** she said "I'm Noriko Kashiwagi I'll be your homeroom teacher for the year now too class" I just followed her thinking  **well this should be fun.**

I walked into class hearing everyone speculating as to what I was like that was when Kashiwagi-sensei said to them "ok all of you this is our newest edition be nice to him he's just moved here now why don't you introduce yourself" I said "oh hi I'm Sora Sasaki as our sensei said I just moved here so go easy on the new guy" I rubbed the back of my hair giving them another light-hearted smile  **I do that a lot** after my introduction Kashiwagi-sensei said "that's good now be a good boy at take a seat that one seems free" I looked at the one she pointed to that was when I saw Naoki was sitting on the left and some tough looking boy was on the right I sat In between them both with Naoki saying "well this is a suprise I never thought you and me would share a class together" I said "yeah it's a nice surprise well I hope we can get along Konishi-kun" he said "back at you Sasaki-san".

* * *

**The end of the day**

Before I knew it the day was over I said to Naoki "man I'm beat" he said "me too" I looked to the tough looking boy who said "so your the new guy ah well hope you survive this place it'll grind you Into dust" that was when a blue haired girl walked in saying "kanji-kun that's no way to treat the new guy you fool" he said "yeah well nao I'm your fool remember" I saw the girl blush with her saying "apologies for not introducing ourselves properly I'm Naoto Shirogane and this loveable dork is Kanji tatsumi" I said "it's nice to meet you both" she said "come on kanji-kun you said you'd take me to the city after school" he said while blushing "I told you not to tell everyone" I looked to Naoki saying "the heck was up with them" he said "oh Naoto-kun and kanji-kun they've been dating for a while now" I said "fair enough well let's go because I don't know about you but I don't want to be at school any longer than you do" he said "I'm with you there hey let's stop by the June's food court" just as I was about to leave a announcer called out "all students are not to leave the school yet the police are cordoning off some of the area there's been a murder so no one is to leave yet I repeat" it repeated the same message with Naoki saying "oh no not again" I asked "what do you mean not again" he said "last year the town was the victim of a serial killer we all believed that the culprit had been caught but it seems someone else is taking his spot" I sighed saying "I'll call my mother and let her know I'll be late".

Eventually we all got let out with me and Naoki walking together he said "let's save June's for another day shall we" I said "that might be best but I am worried about my dad" he asked "why might I ask" I said "my dad transferred here as a new addition to the police force hence why me and my family moved here but still to have a murder on his first day talk about shitty luck" he said "I'm sure he'll be fine" after that we kept walking trying to avoid the police cordon as best we could. I walked in seeing Yuga was already home he said "big brother your home" I said "of course I am little buddy" he pouted saying "I'm not little" I said "I know your not now how was school" he said "I had fun one of the girls befriended me" I said "look at you Yuga in primary school and already a player way to go" he said "she's nice her names Nanako Dojima she said she has a big bro as well" he was smiling happily with me saying "I'm happy you made a friend buddy". 

**The next day**

I left my classroom at lunch as I needed the bathroom as I looked in the mirror while washing my hands I saw a shadowy figure in fact it was the same one as the other day I tried to touch it when I got the fright of my life as my hand had actually gone into the mirror itself I said "what the hell" I kept trying but it felt as though something or someone was pulling me in fortunately though I got free from it I at that stage decided to go back to class. I walked in to see Naoki who said "hey Sasaki-san are you ok you look as if you've seen a ghost" I said "um Naoki do you think there's a alternate world that can be reached by mirrors" he said "odd question but the idea sounds ok I guess" I said "well I just got my hand stuck in the mirror itself not over the mirror or next to it inside it now I don't know if some evil spirit is haunting me or if I'm going mad but I know what I saw" he said "that's absurd but if you truly believe that it happened let's go to June's and test it out later I hear they have a good mirror range in the furniture department" I was surprised at the fact that he was so willing to go along with it but it was good knowing he didn't think I was mad.

* * *

**At June's**

I got to the area Naoki mentioned with him saying "ok this looks big enough let's try it out" I said "ok keep a lookout the last thing I need is some kid to walk by and scream wolf" I put my hand near the mirror feeling a strange resonance with it that was when as expected it went in I heard Naoki say "did you hear that Yui hikasashi girl that was in our class was the victim of yesterday's murder" I said "I thought that was a rumour and also check me out" he looked at me saying "wait a second your your hand is in the mirror you weren't kidding huh well this is um" kusj like me he was at a loss for words I said "I think I can go further" he said "no no none of" he was about to stop me when we both all of a sudden fell in.

Me and Naoki both began falling eventually hitting the floor with him saying "ow are you ok Sasaki-san" I said "oh man I'm fine don't worry what about you are you ok" he said "I'll be fine but where the heck are we" we looked around to see that we were in what looked like a mirror house at a circus I said "bad time to say I hate the circus" he said "yeah a bit late" we both began looking around for a way out when I felt something brush up next to me I said "um Konishi-kun you felt that feeling against your leg right" he sneezed saying "it might be a cat I'm allergic to them you see" we than heard a voice say "down here numbskulls" we looked down to see a white furred cat sitting there with me saying "what the hecks a cat doing here" the cat said "oh so you see I'm a cat then it seems your not half as stupid as you seem" I panicked a bit I mean that cat just talked and it was really sarcastic I said "who are you and how can you talk" the cat said "it's rude to demand answers from a lady but to answer your question my name is Kara and as of for how I talk I do it same way you do you lobotomies" Naoki said "great our only lead as to where the fuck we are and she's sarcastic as hell" Kara said "you want to know where you are well this place has no name but all I can say is that it's home to me" I said "how can we get out" she said "I don't know but I do recall a rather timid girl wondering in here" Naoki said "she didn't have chestnut brown hair did she" I gave him a puzzled look with him saying "hikasashi had that hair colour and she was pretty timid" Kara said "she did have chestnut brown hair and she was quite short for her age why do you know her" Naoki said "we believe she died but we don't know how honestly we didn't come here to investigate we just came by accident" Kara said "I had a feeling your not from around here now tell me who are you" Naoki said "I'm Naoki Konishi and he's Sora Sasaki now I know you said you can't lead us out of here but can you lead us to where hikasashi was last at it may give us a hint I mean she had to get here somehow" Kara said "follow me".

We walked through another mirror reaching a area that didn't look like it was very welcoming it resembled that of a ringleaders area in a circus I said "again I'm scared of the circus" Kara said "your little friend was here last" we began walking when Kara said "be careful as if your not than the shadows will get you" I said "the hell's a shadow" she said "something you wouldn't want to meet ever" we all kept on walking eventually getting to the centre hearing a voice say "stop it why do you all hate me" Naoki said "that hikasashi" she said "oh God I wish people would just leave me alone they all laugh at me and pick on me so what if I'm the timid girl I just want to be friends" I asked "hey Konishi-kun this hikasashi didn't get bullied did she" Naoki said "there were lots of rumours of it at first it was just name calling but I heard from a load of others it was getting worse" we heard her say "oh Naoki why why don't you see how much you meant to me" I asked "what does she mean" he said "me and her would talk every now and again and there has been a few times were I helped her after she got bullied" she carried on saying "but you love that Amagi whore why why can't it be me you love have no fear I'll make you mine" I said "ok that went straight from Boho to what the actual fuck" we heard a voice say "yes what the fuck indeed what the fuck made all those bullies think they had any right to make my life hell what made Naoki think he could love anyone else" I said "Naoki doesn't belong to you and how are you alive I heard you died" she said "oh I did that early kid who always got hit to the ground the one who cried at everything she died but now I'm in control" Kara said "careful that's not really her it's just a lingering echo of her shadow" I looked at her realising that she wasn't dressed the way a sane person would she had a oversized top hat with a standard ringleaders uniform while her legs were covered by fishnet stockings with black heels I said "tell me did you hurt her" she said "I improved her now I'm gonna Improve you because everything must be perfect you had best not die as that weak willed whore did".

She pulled out a whip and began trying to hit me and Naoki with us barely dodging I found a stand me and my companions could hide I said "we should be safe" that was when the stand got torn of by hikasashi's shadow she said "why run I'm making you perfect people will only love you if your perfect" I began thinking  **shit I've failed now I won't see Yuga grow up or I won't be able to become a teacher like I wanted but worst of all I've lead Konishi to his death why why did I have to be so brash** that was when I heard a voice saying "tell me do you feel frustrated that your friend is going to suffer" I didn't reply the mysterious entity said "I already know your angry that he's going to die and you won't know the truth of what happened I know you believe more is going on" I said "I do I hate that I wont know what happened to hikasashi and I hate knowing I lead Naoki to his death" the voice said "tell me do you want to save him and everyone else who may fall victim to this unknown enemy" I said "I do I want to protect him and all others who may share this girls fate" he said "very well I've heeded your resolve now let us form a contract"

_I am thou thou art I I who will commit all misdeeds for the sake of thys own justice shall always do what tho feels is just or burn in the depths of the abysmal purgatory_

I felt a rush of power saying "persona" the rush of power I felt became clear as I said "hikasashi I feel bad knowing what happened to you I really do but this is not how you resolve it" she screamed "you don't know what your talking about your one of them those Imperfect freaks that needs to be eliminated" I said "it seems you strayed from the path you once followed allow me to help you find your way again" I saw a massive entity standing next to me it had dark blue armour similar to a medieval knight but with a black cap I also noticed it had my own initials on its saying "now assist me Percival" with that I began my counter attack.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as of for Sora's persona's I'm listing them by arcana he'll for now be using:  
> Fool: Percival  
> Hanged man: Berith  
> High priestess: Saki Mitama  
> Chariot: Eligor  
> I'll add more as time goes on but for now that's his lineup.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for persona usage and social link level up/formation_**

I called forth Percival to begin attacking the enemy in front of us she said "just die you trash" she kept swinging her whip at Percival with him simply evading it he quickly closed the distance between him and the fake hikasashi dealing a quick blow to her stomach she said "do you really think a petty attack like that would bring me down I've endured much worse from much more horrible people" she kept back saying "come assist your ringmaster my associates" out of nowhere a mass amount of dark energy based lifeforms came out Naoki said "there coming for us" I said "Naoki get to high ground" he ran which in this case was the best option as he couldn't fight back one of the lifeforms came for me with Percival quickly delivering a kick to its face making it disperse another three came for me with him forcing his hand it to one of there masks and slamming it into its ally making them both disperse she said "you bastard I'll kill you" I had Percival in attack mode and said  _ **agi**_ all of a sudden she was engulfed in a burst of flames I kept repeating this to make her run about eventually I noticed she got tired with me having Percival deliver a finishing punch to her making her fly into nearby stands I heard Naoki ask "Sasaki-san what the hell was that" I said "persona it's my power the power to protect and the power to destroy" he said "hey don't go crazy on me" I said "forgive me for that I got a bit caught up in the rush of battle I should be ok now" we heard a grunt from where the fake hikasashi was laying down with me and Naoki coming over to her.

I could see that she was in pain she than said "no I can't loose I have to be perfect" Naoki said "that enough" I was about to stop him but he walked up to her saying "hikasashi this has to end look at what your doing to yourself" she just cried he spoke to her "this perfection obsessed maniac isn't you your a kinder person than this just because those bullies made you feel like this doesn't make it the truth" she said "this is how I wanted to be I wanted to be in control I wanted to be perfect but I can't you don't need to hide I know the other me I dead I'm just some echo of who she wished she was" Naoki said "you didn't need to be different you just needed to be you so long as you always show who you really are to people that's what counts you don't need to achieve perfection to do that" she cried saying "thank you Naoki it's sad though I never told you how I felt" he said "well tell me now" she said "Naoki Konishi I love you I wished we could have been together but that's now impossible" she began fading saying "please find out who killed me they're still out there find them before someone else gets hurt" I said to Naoki "are you gonna be ok" he said "yeah I'm fine let's just go".

I reached the entrance with Naoki and Kara with the latter saying "now that she's been beaten the path home is open" Naoki said "hey Sasaki-san what do you think she meant by find who killed me" I said "to me it proves that she's not a accidental death it proves someone's out there pushing people in here" he said "I want to do something about it but I don't have any power" I said "than let me help my persona might not be overwhelming powerful now but I refuse to let you do this alone I'm the reason you got stuck here after all" Naoki was about to speak when Kara said "if you two are done trying to woo one another it's time to leave go on now get lost" she then headbutted me and Naoki into a nearby mirror.

* * *

After a minute or two me and Naoki fell into the floor i said "ug that damn cat with are we home" Naoki said "looks like we are and oh man have you seen the time" I looked at my phone and saw that it was quarter to six I said "we need to go now" after that me and him left in a hurry. We got outside with him saying "I meant what I said I want to solve the murder and I want to bring whoever did this to justice" I said "I'm with you but let's do it together" he said "yeah that sounds good ok first I'm gonna have to go home I'm utterly drained now" I said "must be because of that world by the way let's exchange phone numbers so we can communicate easier" we gave each other our phone numbers however as I was about to leave he said "Sasaki-san I want to say thanks I wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for you" I said "don't mention it man" we gave eachother a fist bump when I heard a voice in my head 

_**I am thou thou art I** _

_**Thou hast awakened a new bond** _

_**It shall assist thou on thys journey to unmask all lies** _

_**Hanged man social link has been established** _

 

I felt a bond between me and Naoki growig at that stage I decided to head home after seeing Naoki off.

I went to bed not long after getting home that was when I found myself in a area I recognized the man sitting there who said "ah welcome back young guest I see you awoke to your most magnificent power that of your persona a persona is essentially a mask to help you deal with life's hardships now as of for yours it seems Percival answered your call a fine persona but this can't be right" Theo asked "master what's wrong" Igor said "it seems we have another wild card among us" Theo said "but that's impossible we already had one only a few months ago how can we have another already" Igor said "how this happened I don't know but what I do know is that you my young guest are a truly unique case very well we shall assist your growth anyway we can but ah it seems you already have one bond that for the hanged man continue to improve your social links to allow yourself more chances to grow and become powerful so you can complete your journey take this" I received a ultramarine blue key with Igor saying "this key proves you are a guest in this room now it's time to wake up".


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to clear up any confusion the couples that are already together are Naoto and Kanji, Rise and Yu and Yosuke and Chie. The couples that will happen later are Naoki and Yukkio, Ai and kou Kanami will be paired up with Sora and as of for Sumomo she'll be with a original character that I'll introduce later.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for persona usage and social link level up/formation_**

**Sora's pov**

I awoke the next morning to see Naoki had texted me something about meeting him in the shopping district I said "ah well better than just being lazy for the day". I reached the district with Naoki saying "hey Sasaki-san you got a minute" I said "yeha what's up" he said to me "so I was thinking about yesterday and how that what was it a persona well I thought that we can't keep relying upon it to fight in that other world so I thought we could buy some weapons from the shop there" he pointed to what looked like a blacksmith shop I said "yeah that sounds reasonable" after that we walked in with me and Naoki looking around the store he was looking at the daggers while I already knew what I wanted I asked the man behind the till "ah excuse me how much would the Rapier be" he said "oh that one a fine work" surprisingly it was pretty cheap after Naoki paid for his knives we left.

We got outside with Naoki asking "I take it you know how to use that thing" I said "yeah I've done quite a few tournaments for fencing" Naoki said "nice one now should we head back to that other world see if we can get any more hints on it" I said "yeah wait what if somebody bought the mirror" Naoki said "I've already reserved it so it'll be owned by me how about we meet up at mine when ever we decide to go to that place" I said "yeah sounds like a good idea great thinking by the way for buying it" before we set off I was called in to a mysterious blue door I said "hey Konishi-kun could you go on ahead I'll be with you in a minute" he said "sure I'll meet you there" I reached out and touched the door with me immediately recognising where I was Igor said "ah welcome young guest after much preparation we are now able to give you persona fusions I can guess you'll be able to figure out what they are quickly but on another note we have this for you" I saw card fall and more or less become a part of me Theo said "that is Berith of the hanged man arcana think of it as a symbol of your bond with that boy Naoki during your journey you shall find more persona's that represent the bond between yourself and another" Igor said "that is all I apologize for taking up your time now you are free to leave".

I got to June's to see Naoki standing there saying "here goes" he put his hand near the mirror however this time his went through he said "how the" I said "it might be because you went in yesterday" Naoki said "ah so it's as if I have a pass of sort well that makes sense" i put mine in and before we knew it we were on our way. We got up seeing that we were in the same area as yesterday as Kara said "what are you idiot's doing back here did you forget you nearly died yesterday" Naoki said "we need to know how hikasashi died here" Kara said "it's not just her I sensed somebody else in here earlier" I said "wait what" she said "it's too late for them" Naoki said "no it's not" he carried on saying "don't you get it this is our chance we can save whoever it is here and now before they die" I said "yeah yeah your right if we hurry we might stand a chance Konishi-kun that's a great idea man your on a roll for these lately" he said "yeah and please Sora just call me Naoki" I said "alright Naoki now then Kara lead us to the other person's location".

* * *

**At the school**

Me, Naoki and Kara got to the new area that appeared with him saying "this is our school the hecks it doing here" Kara said "remember it's not real my guess is that it's a idealistic world the victim created but why a school I don't know" that was when we heard a girl laughing saying "class will soon be in session now don't be late or you'll be punished harshly" I said "who the" Naoki said "that's Ebihara-kun she's one of the third years but why's she here" I said "we'll figure that out later for now let's go save her" Kara said "I'll come with you I know the most about this world so think of me as the informer" I gave gave her a thumbs up with me, Naoki and her running ahead.

We got in seeing that the school was a bit different from our usual one Naoki grabbed one of the posters and read it out "all hail queen Ebihara maiden of Yasogami what the hell is this" I asked "is Ebihara-san usually like this" he said "from the few occasions I talk with her last year I mean sure she's all about asserting herself but this seems extreme even for her and even than she mellowed a bit after Narukami came along" I asked "who's Narukami" he said "he was my senpai last year he left a few months ago he helped me get over my sister's death ah damn" I said "Naoki you didn't mention about your sister dying" he said "it's a bit of a sore spot for me but yeah she died and Yu he helped me get over my grief" I asked "is that why you want to save everyone in here" he said "yeah I want to make it were no brother sister or parent has to endure the pain I went through" he looked down when a voice came from him "so you finally admitted your motivation now tell me do you desire the power to fulfill your wish" Naoki said "I do I want to be able to protect all the victims" the voice said "very well than allow us to form a contract"

_I am thou thou art I thou hast the overwhelming desire to protect and defend now thou must never give in even in the face of certain doom_

Naoki said "I hear you now come to me Raijin" as if by magic a demonic looking figure with drum sticks and thunderclouds around him Naoki looked up asking "is this my persona" I said "it seems so and you've awakened a quite powerful one I mean I have a knight of the round table but you have a thunder God" Naoki said "with these knives and Raijin I can really be of use now" I said "that's the spirit now let's go save Ebihara-san".

Me and Naoki began walking when we heard Ebihara-san speak again "my loyal slaves it sewse we have three invaders in our Kingdom go and destroy them anyone who does so will receive a extra loving reward from me" she ended her statement in a sultry tone that was when a group of Shadows appeared with Naoki saying "looks like we're gonna have to fight our way through" I said "it seems so now come forth Percival" Naoki said "back us up Raijin" both our persona's came out ready to fight I had Percival attack the main ones with a barrage of kicks and punches Naoki said "leave it to me"  _ **zio**_ Raijin sent out a lightning bolt that eviscerated one of the shadows before battering them with his drumsticks I had Percival go for the last one saying  _ **agi**_ the final shadow was engulfed by fire with Naoki panting saying "dear God that was intense but why do I have such a rush of enjoyment" I said "you see why I acting the way I did yesterday" Naoki said "I'm good now back to searching".

* * *

Me and Naoki kept racing thought the school pummeling shadows as we ran he shouted out "this is really fun" he had Raijin fight his way through the shadows while I had Percival back him up  **this kid is a freaking monster I can't keep up well enough** our fun ended though when we were faced by a shadow that we didn't think we'd see Naoki said "why is there a copy of me standing there" in fact it was spooky how much it looked like him excluding the yellow eyes that is the fake Naoki said "greetings peasants have you come to gawk at queen Ebihara or have you just come to give me more freedom out of potty" Naoki said "the hell are you dressing up like me" the other one said "dressing up hahaha no I'm not dressing up I look this way because I am you I am the parts you hate and the parts you wish weren't there" Naoki said "I have no parts like that I got over it last year after Narukami came along" the thing said "but did you really I mean sure he helped you overcome the grief of loosing Saki but did you let go the anger towards everyone else the ones who let you skip class out of pity the ones who did nothing but ask you if you'd gotten over it but worse yet did you overcome the ones who reminded you of it every mother fucking day" Naoki said "that's a lie I never held any resentment towards the ones who pitied me" the fake said "but you did I know how much you hated them because I am you" Naoki said "n no your not meee".

Aftee Naoki declared that the other him wasn't actually him it began overloading with a shadows energy eventually taking on the form of a judge from a court house he said "I am a shadow the true self now I charge you with death" it began swinging it's giant hammer at us with me and Naoki barely dodging we both summoned our persona's with Raijin getting him on the left and Percival going for the right I kept bombarding him with fire however it wasn't doing much that was when I heard Igor say In my mind "you have the wild card now it's time to use it" I held out my hand with me saying "change" Percival than turned into a diamond and took on another form that I recognized as Berith I said "now Berith skewer him" he began running him through with his trident bring shadow Naoki to his knees I said "Naoki now let's finish this" I had Percival come back out and performed a dual attack with him and Raijin that brought the shadow to his knees with it screaming "nooo". 


	5. Chapter 5

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for persona usage and social link formation/level up_**

**Sora's pov**

Me and Naoki walked up to the shadow claiming to be him when it began saying "I just wanted to get back at them on my own I was so dependent on narukami last year I wanted to prove I could do it on my own" Naoki said "It's true I do still harbor some anger towards the townspeople for always pitying me last year even though they stopped it I still hated it how they just assumed I was to weak to cope with the death of Saki and yes I did want to try and get over it without narukami's help but I see now I can't win every fight on my own I forgot no I ignored the fact that true strength is being able to admit when your weak" the shadow didn't say a thing instead it just dispersed into a glowing white dust that was when Kara said "the shadow is gone because you finally accepted it but how you accepted it after you got a persona is a mystery" Naoki said "come to think of it Sora never met his did he mabye I'm kinda like him" I said "could be it or could be that your shadow was like hikasashi's mabye what we just beat was a echo of it rather than the actual thing itself" Naoki said "let's save guess work for later for now let's save Ebihara-san".

We ran through some more corridors eventually reaching the school roof where we saw two Ai's standing there one was in her regular uniform and the other was in the kind of dress a queen would wear the queen dressed one said "welcome peasants of my lands have you come to gawk at me like all the others or are you here because of the imposter" she pointed to who was clearly the real Ai who said "what the hell is this just let me go" the shadow said "oh let you go like you let narukami go hahaha what a joke to think somebody dare be so pathetic while wearing my face" Naoki said "yeah her and narukami did date for a little bit" I said "what hasn't this narukami guy done" the shadow said "well what are you here for" I said "I'm here to save Ebihara-senpai question is what are you going to do" she said "anything I fucking want I am a queen after all and the people they love me don't you" all of a sudden we heard female voices say how jelous they were and other things and male voices saying how they adored her with one of them saying "let's make babies" I said "ok whoever said that is clearly messed up" she said "now since you haven't said a single thing about me that's nice I'll punish you your punishment is death" she began generating a surge of power that made me and Naoki get on the floor I said "Naoki Kara get Ebihara-senpai our of here I'll cover you guys" Naoki said "I'm not leaving you I'll get her to the door and come back for you" I gave him a thumbs up and summoned Percival.

I began by having Percival deliver a series of punchs and kicks to the Ai's shadow I then took the chance to draw my rapier she said "you dare strike a queen with the same hands that you wipe your asses with you filthy peasant" she tried to deliver a punch with her gigantic fist but fortunately Percival blocked her I snapped my fingers saying  _ **agi**_ the attack caused a sudden blast of fire to hit her I said "suck on that Mustang" I had Percival deliver another series of punchs although she got up and began bombarding me with icicles even though I only got hit by a few I found myself flat on the ground I said "figures that a ice attack would cripple someone with a fire persona" she said "now peasant for the crime of not submitting to me you shall die" that was when she got bombarded by lighting strike after lighting strike I said "what the" Naoki said to her "get the hell away from my friend you stupid mother fucker" she screamed "you dare address a queen like that" he said "your no queen your a tyrant and tyrant's have a history of being overthrown" he lifted his hand in the air saying  _ **zio**_ that sent one final lightning bolt at her finishing the fight off.

* * *

Me and Naoki went up to the beaten shadow who said "no I can't be dethroned I can't be no one will love me if I do" i was about to finish it off when Ai came along saying "that's enough look I'm gonna stop pretending yes you are me ok yes I do crave everyone's love and yes I do want people to adore me but forcing them to do so I don't want that I promised Narukami that I'd become better last year and as of for love I'll learn to love myself first than I'll love others" the shadow said "I failed but I won't stay down I'll get up again that's what narukami taught me to do" she faded into the same white dust like thing that Naoki's shadow became with a feminine voice saying "finally we can unite as one so let's form our contract" 

_I am thou thou art I I who shalt never be brought down again shall always persevere in the face of austerity_

Ai said "it's nice to meet you Joan of arc" by her side a woman with a well proportioned figure came out wearing Christian priestess robes with a crucifixe in her left hand our suprise was stopped though when Ai suddenly fell to the ground I checked on her saying "she's got a fever and she seems exhausted" Naoki said "let's get her out of here" I picked her up and walked back to the exit with her Kara and Naoki.

We got to the exit with Naoki saying "thanks for helping me out by the way with my shadow I mean" I said "hey it's no problem besides I owe ya one for stopping Ebihara-senpai's shadow from killing me" he chuckled saying "I do hope I can be of more use in future" I said "Naoki your already a massive help and you only just awoke to your power today" he gave me a fist bump when I heard a voice saying 

_I am thou thou art I thought hast awakened a new level of power_

_Hanged man social link level 2_

I said to Naoki "come on let's get Ebihara-senpai out of here" Kara said "wait if you guys are going to try and figure out who put her and the other girl in here I want to help" I said "Kara it's your world you don't need to ask us to help if anything I should have asked you to investigate this place" she said "fine you can but only if you bring me along also a little tip check the mirror every now and again" I asked "why" she said "because if it starts going dark in a mirror all of a sudden than it means somebody is stuck here and who know you may even see what they look like" Naoki said "now we have a method of knowing who's in here it'll make saving them a lot easier" after that we just left.

**One week later**

A week had passed since we saved Ai fortunately she had made a full recovery in hospital and was being let out today also me and Naoki had hung out some more and got on better now he still seemed sore over the shadow incident but who wouldn't today however we had arranged to meet Ai by the riverbank. She came over saying "thanks again both of you for saving me from that place" I said "it's no problem senpai we did want was right" she said "both of you don't call me senpai just call me Ebi or Ai but I have to ask what was that place" Naoki said "we don't know that well but what we do know is that whoever killed Yui hikasashi is using that world to do so" Ai said "so it's a world that can be reached by a mirror that somebody's using to commit murder normally I'd say that was absurd but after seeing it for myself I can't do anything but believe" I said "me and Naoki are trying to figure out who did it can you tell us anything about what happened" she said "well for starters I was wondering about the clothing department at June's as the trains were off that day so I couldn't go to the city but as I was wondering about I felt a hand touch my back and before I knew it I was in that messed up version of school" Naoki said "ah we don't have a lead on who did it though" I said "we have one thanks to Ai we know that it's not just the mirror we went through that can access that world" Naoki said "sadly though that makes it harder to tell where he's going to strike next but at least Kara gave us a hint" Ai asked "what hint and who's Kara" I said "first thing remember that cat from yesterday well that's Kara and second the hint she gave us was that if we see a shadowy figure in the mirror than someone is trapped in there and if we're lucky we might see there actual identity" Ai said "well if you guys are trying to stop this I want to help I mean I have that same power you two have so I can be of use and I want to get back at the bastard who did this to me" I said "so us three and Kara are going to track down a murderer who might be using mirrors to kill people" Naoki said "pretty much" I said "this sounds like something out of JoJo's bizarre adventure's ah well who's with me" both my companions said "we are"

_**I am thou thou art I thought hast awakened a new bond through this bond thou shall discover the power of the fool** _

_**Fool social link 1.** _

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for persona usage and social link formation/level up_**

**The week after**

**Sora's pov**

I was walking throughout the school to meet Ai and Naoki for lunch yeah ever since we began investigating the murder's we all became much closer as a group I had formed a social link with Ai granting me the power of the moon and she'd come with us to do some training in the other world sadly though we had no idea who was next my thoughts however were interupted as I heard a loud person shouting "hey the hell are you creeps doing peeping on the girls" at first I thought it was Kanji but it wasn't as this boy he was a bit shorter if only by a inch or two he also had spiky black hair and teal green eyes the boys he was yelling at said "please sato-san We're sorry we we just wanted to live a little oh God please don't kill us" the poor dude looked like he was gonna piss his pants when the man they called Sato said "I won't have to kill you if you apologize to the girls and never do it again am I clear" he ended his threat with a more agressive tone than what he started with they simply ran saying "we're sorry oh God" I looked down to see that he had dropped a small figure on the floor I picked it up saying "ah excuse me I think you dropped this" he glared at me saying "the hell you doing with that give it back" I gave it to him that was when he stormed off I heard another first year ask "senpai are you ok" I said "I'm fine who was that guy""the first year said "that's Ryota Sato he's only joined this year yet he's already made a reputation for himself they say he watches out for others such as the girls or kids who've been bullied but he does it in a agressive and violent way in a way he's a leathal protector" I said "sounds charming".

I got to lunch with Naoki and Ai when Naoki said "I hear you had a run in with sato-san earlier" I said "not really a run in more me just watching as he scared the crap out of some pervs" Naoki said "we need to watch out for him Ai would you show him" Ai got out a compact mirror showing me what was on it I looked and saw that a shadowy figure had appeared on it I said "so someone is going to go in next" Naoki said "sadly we don't know who but that build I'd say it's either kanji-kun or sato-san" I said "let's wait a few days to see if things become clearer". 

Before I knew it the day was over and I was about to set off home that was when Kashiwagi-sensei came up to me saying "Sasaki you bad boy you haven't signed up for any clubs now I think it's time you went and did so otherwise I'm gonna get mad with the pressure everyone is putting on me" I noticed she was unusually mad but instead of pointing it out I said "alright what clubs are available" she said "there's two sports clubs and two drama clubs the sports are basketball or soccer and as of for the drama clubs there's music or acting just choose one of each or just one so long as your part of a club that's all ta ta" I saw her looking a little down but I thought  **best not pry** I headed off seeing to go check out the other clubs I said "what to go for I'm no good with a instrument and I'm absolutely horific at soccer so basketball it is to bad there's no fencing club" the sign in process was surprisingly easy but I wouldn't play until tomorrow.

* * *

I left school to head for June's as my mother needed something in for dinner as I walked there I saw a girl sitting there she looked about my age when she got up she fell over so I went to go help her up I said "hey you ok young lady" she said "oh um I'm fine sorry for bothering you" I said "you didn't bother me you just fell and I decided to help you up" she said "thank you also could you help me being here a secret" I said "what you a run away or something" she said "no um do you know the group kanamin kitchen" I said "yeah I do I've heard a couple of songs why do you know them" she said "no um I'm kanami mashita and as I asked could you not spread it about that I'm here" I said"sure if that's what you want but if it's not rude asking why did you come to Inaba of all places" she said "I heard from rise-san that it's quite here and some of the people are nice although I haven't really made a friend here" I said "why not be my friend I won't ask you to meet me as I take it you'd rather remain unseen but why not befriend me" she said "i never got your name though" I said "I'm Sora Sasaki I to moved here not long ago so mashita-kun I hope you have a good time in Inaba" she said "I will now I need to go" 

_I am thou thou art I thought hast awakened the power of the lovers_

_Lovers social link level 1._

I gothome after grabbing all the food I needed at June's that was when I was greeted by Yuga saying "big brother I've missed you" I said "hey there buddy I've missed you as well" sadly I haven't interacted with Yuga as much due to all the time I was spending in the other world that was when he said "big brother are you ok" I said "I'm fine little buddy hey could you take this to mom for me" he nodded and took the bag with him I took the chance to go to my room to check out the mirror I saw that I wouldn't need to wait a day or two as the mirror was already showing a person I heard my phone go off realising that it was Naoki he said "Sora have you seen the mirror" I said "yeah I just did that's sato-san isn't it" he said "he's not the only one Ai was just saying that she saw Ichijo-senpai" I said "ah shit we have two victims in one day how fast does the killer move" he said "I don't know ow but we were thinking of going tomorrow to go save sato-san and the day after we can get Ichijo-senpai" I said "sounds like a plan" he said "come over to mine tomorrow I will got the mirror there we can go in that way".

I went to bed that night only to be summoned into the velvet room Igor said "welcome young guest it seems you have developed some newer bonds since you last came" Theodore said "ah the lovers, the moon and I sense a bond between yourself and the justice, the emperor and the strength forming in the future" Igor said "as such consider these a reward for the moon you can now summon Andras for the lovers we grant you queen mab we shall grant you the power of the justice, emperor and strength when you establish those links" I asked "Igor now I'm not trying to be ungrateful because believe me I am but why do you just keep giving me personas" he said "it's so that we cans how our gratitude for your hard work" I said "fair enough".

* * *

**The next day**

**The other world**

Me, Ai and Naoki all entered the area where Kara usually is with her saying "ok two things one two people are now trapped in here and two I figured out why you got a persona before your fight with your own shadow Naoki" he said "go on" Kara said "as you've told us you overcome your sisters death last year via the help of that narukami guy hence how your unique circumstances although that is a massive shortened explanation" he said "that does explain a fist bit and I guess you could view my shadows echoes as my anger being a sort of life support for it" Ai said "not to be rude guys but I think we should get going we do after all have two people to save after all" I said "she's right let's go first stop Ryota".

I ran with everyone else to Ryota's location once we got there we saw what looked like a gigantic prison Ai said "why does this place look like a prison" I said "I remember a student described him as a lethal protector so it might have something to do with that" Ai said "makes sense as even if he's doing good he's still doing it in the wrong way" Naoki said "how is it Sora that you can instantly know what a person's mindset is just by looking at them" I said "could be that I'm a stand user or I have the power to see the future but since we aren't going into metaphysics I'll just say I'm told I'm good at reading people" Naoki said "well they aren't wrong there" Ai said "wow Naoki you can kick ass and kiss ass now let's go save the nuckle head who's trapped here" I saw Naoki pouting while he ran ahead with the rest of us.

We got a fair way in without having to fight that was when Naoki said "is it me or is it a bit two quite here" that was when a gigantic shadow came out judging by its size I'd say it was at least house sized that was when Ai said "you just had to go there didn't you Naoki" he said "ah hell with it let's beat this and save Ryota" we began our attack with Ai taking the lead with Joan of arc I said "alright guys let's beat this damn thing" I had Percival begin pummeling him with punches and kicks while Naoki bombarded it with lighting and Ai used ice attacks on it. After half an hour we brought it down with me saying "God damn it that thing was difficult" Naoki said "it would be a" Ai said "not another word after the hell you just brought us just don't" I said "Is it me or is she more angrier than usual" Naoki said "must be that time of the month" as if by magic Ai raced back and hit Naoki in the stomach causing him to collapse she said "next one goes in your manhood" she glared at me with such a piercing look I couldn't respond.


End file.
